Torn Between Two Outlaws
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Brooke is torn between both Arthur and John, who does Brooke choose? Read to find out! AU


Title: Torn Between Two Outlaws

Pairing: Arthur Morgan/ Brooke Dixon/ John Marston

Rating: K+ (minor swearing)

A/N: Only own Brooke, rest belong to Rockstar Games

Summary: Brooke is torn between both Arthur and John, who does Brooke choose? Read to find out! AU

Chapter One

Brooke had been part of the Van der Linde gang since they saved her from Pinkertons in Blackwater, Brooke got to know the gang well during that time, she also went hunting with Arthur for food and whatever else they could get for the gang, Brooke had always gotten on well with Arthur, she shared a lot of the same interests as him, she stayed close to him when they were hunting and Arthur had let Brooke use his bow and arrow, when she killed a couple of deers, they went to pick them up and whistled for their horses, after stowing the deers, Brooke handed back the bow and arrow to Arthur, her hand lightly brushed against his, Arthur smiled and they both made the snowy trek back to the camp and grabbed the deers and took them to Pearson.

Brooke went into her cabin, she made a warm fire and just thought about how cold it was, when she heard the cabin door open and she turned around and saw Arthur appear and he closed the door behind him, he walked over to her and took a seat next to her, before he wrapped a blanket around her, she smiled softly and she then leant into him, when Arthur wrapped his arm around her and kept her close to him, Arthur placed a featherlight kiss on her cheek, Brooke smiled as he did that, when she put her hand on his cheek and they shared a soft kiss together and Arthur stayed close to her and Arthur asked her to keep it a secret, Brooke agreed to do so, Arthur smiled softly and gave her a cuddle, he then went to his own cabin.

As they soon got out of the mountains and got someplace warm, they found Horse Shoe Overlook, as Brooke set her tent up and she went to the water to clean her face, John watched her from afar, he liked her but didn't know that Arthur liked her too, as Brooke sighed softly, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss she shared with Arthur up in the snowy mountains, little did she know that Arthur thought about it too and he wanted to kiss her again but he had to bide his time to talk with Brooke about their kiss and when he saw John hitting on Brooke, Arthur saw that and he noticed how uneasy Brooke was and when he went to see her and Arthur asked her if she was ok, when Brooke told Arthur that she was ok and then he lead her on a walk, Arthur then held her close to him and Brooke felt safe with him, when Arthur gave Brooke a soft loving kiss, Brooke kissed him too and he put his hand on Brooke's arm and she was close to him and they headed back to camp after getting some supplies, Brooke tried to avoid John who saw the closeness between Brooke and Arthur.

Arthur watched Brooke closely back at the camp, he hoped that she was ok and he had feelings for her, even Arthur saw John trying it on with Brooke, when she tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough to push him away, when Arthur stepped in and he pushed John away from Brooke, who ran off to calm down, when Arthur went after her and then Arthur found Brooke under a tree and he sat down next to Brooke and asked her if she was ok, then Brooke told Arthur that she was shaken and Arthur held Brooke close to him, he was trying to calm her and she needed to feel safe again and as Arthur kissed Brooke softly and he held her close to him, Arthur hoped that there could be a chance between them and as they went back to camp later that night, Arthur lead Brooke to his tent and she found her stuff inside and she realized why, John saw the closeness between Arthur and Brooke.

Brooke stayed close to Arthur and she could only feel safe with him and as Arthur gently traced her arm with his knuckles softly and he held her close to him as Arthur placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Brooke smiled softly as she cuddled into him, Arthur wrapped the blanket around her and Brooke cuddled into Arthur, who held her close to him, Brooke had her hand on his chest, Arthur sighed softly as he held Brooke close to him and he felt happy with her and he'd saved her from John and he could only hope that she would choose him over John, who was jealous of Arthur's closeness with Brooke and even as John saw them sharing a laugh by the camp, he even saw them share a hug and he was jealous of their bond and he still hoped that Brooke would pick him over Arthur.

A few months had passed and John always saw Brooke and Arthur head off together and few days had passed, as Brooke was with Arthur in Valentine as they were in a hotelroom together and they shared a soft kiss when they ended up in bed together and Arthur placed soft kisses on her collarbone as his hand rested on her side, their kiss turned passionate, when Arthur asked her if they could have sex and Brooke agreed to it and then Arthur kissed her passionately as they had sex together, Brooke loved how gentle Arthur was with her and afterwards Arthur held Brooke close to him as he placed his hand on her side and he told her that she changed him and then Brooke smiled softly as they shared a soft kiss, Brooke stayed close to Arthur as he held her close, Brooke was glad that she was beside him, Arthur was happy that he had that chance with Brooke who stayed close to Arthur, who was happy with Brooke and they stayed in bed together for quite some time, Brooke was safe with Arthur and she trusted him and when the time came for them to go back to the camp, Arthur kissed Brooke before they went into the camp to the others when John saw the glow between Brooke and Arthur, seeing that made John even more jealous of Arthur and when he got Brooke on her own, he tried to kiss her, she slapped him, only for John to push her back and she fell onto some rocks and John left her there injured, after he got back to camp, he acted as if nothing happened, Dutch had been out of camp for a while and he came across Brooke on the ground hurt bad and he went to her side and gently helped her up and she told Dutch that John had done it, when Dutch gently put Brooke up on his horse and went back to camp, Arthur saw the state that Brooke was in and he went over to help her and then Arthur took Brooke into his tent and asked Tilly to get some first aid stuff and as she went to do that, both Arthur and Brooke heard Dutch laying into John for what he did to Brooke, as Tilly reappeared with the stuff, Arthur acknowledged that and he gently cleaned her injuries, he was careful with her, as John told Dutch why he hurt Brooke.

Arthur was gentle with Brooke as he cleaned her wounds and he put dressings on her wounds and he held her close to him, as Dutch went to check on Brooke and to see how she was, Brooke was scared to be alone and then Arthur then suggested that he would leave the gang for her, this shocked Brooke and she asked him if he meant it and Arthur told her that he did mean it, when Brooke gently got up and she put her hand on his shoulder and she smiled softly knowing that he wanted to leave the gang for her, when Dutch found out, he could understand why Arthur wanted to leave for Brooke who was close to Arthur, when Dutch gave Arthur a box and told him to open it with Brooke alone, after Dutch left Arthur's tent, both he and Brooke opened the box to find a huge stack of money and Arthur saw that there was quite a lot and the note said about it being from Blackwater, Arthur was shocked and so was Brooke, when they shared a soft kiss together and they wondered where they should go to start their new life together, when Brooke suggested that they go to California and have the life they want, Arthur agreed and he kissed Brooke softly and he gently held her close to him, he was careful due to the injuries she had after what John did to her.

Brooke and Arthur left the gang once her injuries were all healed up and as Dutch gave Arthur and Brooke hug goodbye and Brooke got up on her horse as Arthur did the same and they left the camp and the gang behind, Arthur then tells Brooke that he loves her, when she tells him that she loved him too, Arthur was glad that they were now together properly, when they finally got to California and get settled into their new life together, Brooke was happy to be safe with Arthur and she knew how protective he was towards her, then Brooke kissed him softly, as Arthur held her close to him as they kissed, Arthur smiled in their kiss and he knew how much she meant to him and always would, as they were in bed together and Arthur put his hand on her waist and held her close to him, she knew how much she loved him and Arthur was glad that he was with Brooke properly and Arthur was glad to be with Brooke and after a few weeks, Brooke found out that she was pregnant and she told Arthur that she was expecting his baby and as Arthur heard that, he then gave Brooke a soft loving kiss and he put his hand on her tummy and he was proud that he was going to be a dad, Brooke was glad that Arthur was happy about the baby, she remained close to him and he showed her how happy he was, they shared a soft kiss, Brooke was glad to be with him and they were happy together as Arthur showed Brooke just how much he loved her and their unboorn baby, as Brooke was glad to be pregnant with Arthur's baby and she was glowing and even Arthur noticed and it made him love her even more, he gave her a soft loving kiss and kept his hand on her baby bump as he loved seeing her pregnant with his unborn baby and they were happy with each other.

As time passed, Brooke wento labour and Arthur was by her side as she was giving birth to their baby, when Brooke gave birth to a healthy baby girl as Arthur was proud of Brooke and then Arthur got to hold their newborn baby girl for the first time, Arthur was emotional to hold his baby daughter, Brooke was happy to have a baby with Arthur and she knew that they would need to pick a name for their newborn baby girl and when Brooke suggested naming their daughter Ellie Rose Morgan, when Arthur smiled and he told Brooke that he loved the chosen name for their newborn baby daughter, when Arthur gently passed baby Ellie to her mama and as Arthur sat up beside Brooke as she held their newborn baby daughter Ellie Rose, as Brooke was happy to have a baby with Arthur and both were happy, when Arthur was allowed to take his family back home and then after a while, they got a visit from Dutch and he got to see how happy Brooke and Arthur were together and Dutch got to meet Arthur and Brooke's newborn baby daughter Ellie for the first time, Dutch was happy to see Arthur happy with Brooke, as Arthur held Brooke and their baby girl close to him, Arthur was happy with Brooke and their daughter Ellie Rose.

Brooke was settled with Arthur and their baby girl Ellie Rose, Arthur knew how much Brooke suited being a mom and she was so happy with Arthur and they were a proper family with their daughter Ellie Rose, they were so close to each other as they were happy and then Arthur asked Brooke to marry him and Brooke tells Arthur that she will marry him and then Arthur kissed Brooke lovingly and he put a ring on her finger, Brooke was so happy with Arthur, they were both happy together with their baby girl and as Brooke loved being engaged to Arthur and she knew how much she loved him and they had a happy life together.

Arthur loved Brooke so much and he couldn't wait to marry her and knew how much she meant to him and as they got married a few weeks later, Brooke had also taken his last name, that made Arthur smile and he gave Brooke a soft loving kiss and as they were now a proper family with their baby daughter Ellie Rose, Brooke was happy with Arthur and always would be.

The End


End file.
